Brothers Torn Apart
by PennypPen
Summary: Ireland has won his independence from England, but his brother Northern Ireland isn't very happy.
1. Chapter 1: Why

(A/N: So I wrote a little story about how Ireland's brother Northern Ireland reacts to Ireland's independence. I hope you like it.)

Brothers Torn Apart

"Why, Cillian? Why!?" Northern Ireland asked. "Why did ye fight Arthur? Don't you know what your independence is doing to this family?"

Ireland didn't want to listen to his brother go on and on about how 'he was destroying the family,' and how 'Arthur can't lose another brother'. Ireland was finally free, free from England, free from being controlled.

"Cillian are listening?"

"Rory, why should I have to listen to you or anyone for that matter?" Ireland asked in a cold uncaring voice.

Northern Ireland stared at his brother with a shocked expression on his face. "What happened to you?"

"YOU HAPPENED!" Ireland yelled. "You stayed with England you … you didn't care!"

"NO!" Northern Ireland yelled back. "I stayed with Arthur because I care. He would have been harder on you if I hadn't."

Ireland glared at his twin brother not saying a thing. Ireland had nothing to say.

(A/N: I know it was REALLY short. If I get enough reviews I'll write more.)


	2. Chapter 2: After Everything Ended

_**(A/N: So I got a few ideas from another user (kornerbrandon (Thanks so much for the inspiration and the info.).) So here it finally is…**_

_**Oh NOTE this happens AFTER the Irish Civil War has ended. Maybe a month or two after.)**_

**Chapter Two: After everything ended**

Ireland walked up the stairs to his room and locked the door behind him.

"Why can't he understand how important this all was to me?" Cillian asked himself. "I didn't want to hurt Rory but I … I had no choice."

Ireland was now no longer under English rule and the war with his twin Northern Ireland had ended. But for some reason Ireland wasn't happy.

"I have me independence, so why do I feel so weak and alone?"

Cillian sat down on his bed and sighed. He knew how badly he hurt his brothers but they had hurt him too, so why did he feel like shit.

Cillian looked up at the mirror that hung on the wall across from his bed. He frowned as he saw the scars that the wars had left. How did everything escalate to this? Why hadn't North understood why Cillian wanted his independence?

Just then Cillian heard a knock on the door downstairs.

"Coming," Cillian answered in a whisper.

As he opened the door Ireland saw his twin standing in the door way with a sad lost look on his face.

"Can … can I come in?" Northern Ireland asked in a whisper.

When Cillian didn't respond Northern Ireland continued, "I… I just wanna talk if tha's okay with ye."

"Aye, its… its fine come in Rory,"

The two Irishmen walked into a cozy living room and sat down on two chairs across from one another.

No one spoke for a long time; they didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Rory glanced up at Cillian and saw the scar that went across his brother's face. It ran diagonally down from just above his right eye to the bottom of his left cheek. If the scar was any deeper, Cillian could have lost his eye. Northern Ireland couldn't stand that he had done that to his brother during the war.

"Why did I have to hurt him?" Northern Ireland thought.

Ireland could tell his brother was uncomfortable. Cillian sighed and said, "Rory, ye know you didn't do this ta me cause ye wanted ta. It was our people."

"Then why are ye mad at me Cillian? If ye say I didn't do this ta ye why holdin' somethin' against me?"

Cillian turned away to look out the large window. He couldn't look at his brother right now. He also couldn't give him an answer.

"Cillian?" Rory asked. "Cillian did ye hear me? Are ye okay? Yer scaring me."

Ireland gulped he didn't want to talk, he was afraid if he spoke the lump in his throat would sneak out and he might start crying. Too much had happened, and it all happened much to quickly.

Northern Ireland got up and went to his brother. He wanted to try to patch things up. He hated what his people had him do.

"Cillian, I'm yer twin brother ye can talk ta me. Please just tell me what it is tha's buggin' ye."

"I'm…I'm sorry," was all Ireland could say. The tears began pricking in the corners of his eyes,

"God, Cillian what's da matter with ye? I've never seen ye like this before?" Northern asked as he kneeled down beside his twin brother.

Cillian couldn't respond, he didn't want his brother to think he was weak so Cillian tried not to show his tears. He was forcing them back, trying to will them away. However this only made the tears come faster. Finally Cillian could take it no longer and he let the tears roll down his freckled cheeks.

Northern Ireland just sat near his brother saying nothing. What could he say? Sorry wouldn't fix the damage and Rory didn't fully know why his brother was weeping.

Finally Cillian wiped away his tears and quietly said, "I'm sorry ye had ta see me actin' like a wee baby. I don't know what came over me. I haven't been myself ever since da war ended. So, wh… what did ye want ta talk about?"

"You. Us. Trying to make amends. I don't know but I feel like everything is my fault, I feel like I should apologize or do somethin'."

Ireland shook his head. "No. Rory, ye don't hafta do anythin'. I should be da one sayin' sorry. I personally overreacted. This was much more then our people gettin' angry. This was my fault. I shouldn't have been mad at ye for stayin' with England. Yer people wanted it, and ye can't control tha'. I'm sorry."

Northern Ireland sat and blinked in shock. He had spent everyday of his life with his twin and never known him to get this way. The fact that he was blaming himself worried Northern Ireland.

"Look, Cillian. This isn't my fault and this isn't yer fault. As ye said it was our people. I'm not sure of what fully happen ta ye during da war but if ye want ta talk I'm here."

Ireland turned to his brother and looked in to his green eyes. He knew then and there that Rory truly wanted to try to patch things up or at try.

"Sure, I think we both need ta talk." Ireland said with a sad sigh.

Rory smiled sadly, and nodded.

_**(A/N: So what to you think will happen? Will the two brothers make amends, or will old wounds come up again? Keep reading to find out. And I'm sorry if my written Irish accent is bad, I'm trying my best. As usual please review and leave me a few ideas if ya want (yeah if you do leave ideas maybe chapter three will get done sooner). And please take a minute to take the poll on my profile page, thanks.)**_


End file.
